Typical beverage nozzles are limited to mixing a single type of beverage. That is, depending on the beverage, specific beverage nozzles may be used to ensure adequate mixing of the beverage ingredients that comprise the beverage. For example, some beverage nozzles may be designed to mix juice ingredients, while other beverage nozzles may work better for tea or soda ingredients. In this manner, a beverage dispenser may be limited in the beverages it can dispense due to the limited mixing capabilities of its beverage nozzles.